Forbidden Discoveries
Back to Discoveries Forbidden Bow of Bone This dread bow is crafted from the bones of fallen undead. Its light construction allows it to fire faster than a normal bow and occasionally living foes felled by its arrows rise as undead themselves. (Requires Wand of Bone to be researched) Brain-in-a-Jar What else can I say? It's a brain in a jar. It does occasionally whisper something useful - maybe you should use it instead of bookcases for enchanting or research... (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched, you also MUST research zombie brains to discover this) Brazier of Souls Ever wanted to read your Thaumonomicon by the light of burning souls? Here is your chance! The tormented glow of the souls also seems to draw vis and taint from surrounding chunks to raise the levels of the chunk the brazier is placed in. Charm of Souls This charm absorbs any experience orbs dropped by foes and converts them into Soul Fragments. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Charm of the Dead This foreboding charm warps the mind of undead creatures, making them ignore you and turn on their fellows. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Crucible of Souls This crucible does not burn physical objects to create vis. Instead it consumes the lifeforce of nearby creatures and converts it into dark energy. This crucible is quite inefficient and produces a lot of tainted vis. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Dark Infuser The Dark Infuser works similarly to the vis infuser, except it is used to create objects of a more malevolent nature. Its speed is determined by the phase of the moon and it requires some tainted vis in addition to pure vis. Harnessed Rage This upgrade increases damage and/or aggression of any devices or thaumic creations it is attached to. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Upgrade: Right-click on appropriate block to upgrade it. Mask of Cruelty This sinister mask hexes any creature you look at directly. The exact effects vary, but it can cause pain, debilitating weakness or even death if you focus your gaze long enough. (Requires Totem of Dusk to be researched) Occultic Enchanter Enchanting with vis is fine and good, but how can you trust this rare resource to the fickle whims of fate? Far better to entrust it to a sinister, disembodied brain floating in foul liquid. Besides, it whispers such wonderful secrets... (Requires Brain-in-a-Jar and Thaumic Enchanter to be researched) Soulstealer Enchantment Weapons with this enchantment cause the attacked creature's spirit to be trapped in the mortal realm. If the creature is slain there is a chance the spirit will remain behind as a soul fragment. The chance of this occuring depends on the level of the encantment and the lifeforce of the creature attacked. Soul fragments have various uses in dark magic. Vampiric Enchantment Weapons imbued with this enchantment have a chance to drain some of the life energy out of struck foes to heal your wounds. The higher the level of the enchant, the higher the chance for the effect to trigger. Wand of Bone This wand summons a skeletal archer that will attack nearby enemies. This undead minion will not follow you and will dissapear after a minute. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Back to Discoveries